


The Gift

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cute stuffed toy au, harshaw gets zoya something and she secretly loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: written after a prompt: I found you + With the stuffed animal I won for you at the festival





	

 

 

 

The festival had been just over a month ago and still Os Alta buzzed with the sensations and excitement it left behind. People reminisced over that stand with the mini-cakes you could take home in your palm, that smelled divinely and seemed to each have its own unique taste. Shop owners traded tales of the oddest sales they had made during the festival, both to festival residents and visitors. Stories on late night meetings with the handsome and mysterious magicians were spun every night next to a bottle of kvas. The wandering Festival of Lights had left a mark, and it was just the first time it had visited Ravka.

The Grisha had visited every night, letting themselves go amidst all the wonders the festival had to offer. Except for Zoya, who scowled at every two stalls and vendors.

“That frown will leave marks, you know…” Alina had told her once, quickly followed by Genya’s laughter. The Squaler had glared at them hard enough to melt the two friends, but they simply turned and walked away, their laughter trailing behind them.

“Maybe a gift will cheer you up?” Harshaw had called behind her. She’d turned on the spot, her black curls flowing in perfect sync.

“A gift?” she’d sneered and the only answer she had earned had been a quick wink from him and a cryptic ‘you’ll see’. Zoya Nazyalensky had been left stunned in the middle of the festival while Harshaw walked to his favourite stall to get her the mysterious gift.

 

He found her sitting by her desk, eyes drooping as she read some papers on the Second Army. The surprising fact wasn’t that Nazyalensky, the unstoppable storm, the relentless woman that could destroy everything and everyone with just one look, was drowsy. No, the surprising thing was that in her arms was the stuffed firebird Harshaw had won for her during the festival.

He smirked at the sight, relishing on the fact that Zoya hadn’t felt his presence yet. Who knew that after her sneering and remarks on how silly it the thing was, he would find her holding the stuffed animal while taking care of papers?

Finally, she seemed to notice him by the door and, in the blink of an eye, all signs of sleep were gone from her features. The firebird though, remained in her arms.

“What the hell do you want, Harshaw? Can’t you see I’m busy?” she bit out and the firebird dropped an inch or two from sight.

His smile broadened, “I was coming to tell you that Genya and David were asking for you, but then I saw how tired you were and thought,” he shrugged, “maybe I should come back later?”

A sneer crossed her features, “I’m not tired, you deranged rooster.”

“Still can’t let that go?”

“It was a terrible haircut.” She stated, putting a hand on her papers. The firebird dropped another inch. Harshaw smirked.

“It was Oncat approved.”

“I don’t care. It was still a terrible haircut. It did nothing to your…” she paused and cleared her throat, a shy blush tinging her cheeks, “looks.”

“Hah. Worried the caves wouldn’t find me attractive?”

“Shut up, you fire maniac.”

He chuckled and walked up to the desk, “So, is that the firebird I won for you?”

The temperature dropped in the room as Zoya took in a long breath, her eyes growing twice their size, her blush darkening. Then, just as if she hadn’t just reacted quite obviously to his question, Zoya turned a cold glare in the Inferni’s way, “I have absolutely no idea what you’re babbling about.”

“Sure, Nazyalensky.”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Saying my name like that.”

“Like what?”

 _As if we’re intimate_ , she thought but kept her mouth shut. “Just. Stop.”

“All right, Zoya.” His voice dropped an octave and for a moment she lost her footing. The crazy red head needed to stop whatever thing he was doing. Preferably before she finished the job the Fold had failed back in its final moments.

“I’ll be going then. Just don’t forget to go talk with Genya and David.”

“Yes, yes. Just go.”

“See you later, Zoya.” The name rolled off smoothly in his tongue and she was forced to stifle the shiver that went down her spine, “And I’m glad to see you liked the stuffed firebird after all.” He added with a wink before stepping through the threshold.

Behind stayed a stunned into silence Zoya as her hands held tighter to the firebird and her cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink.

 

 

 


End file.
